


Coming Home

by AleneShazam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged Up, F/F, Smut, Yo is Bi, post-college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleneShazam/pseuds/AleneShazam
Summary: "It’s remarkable how much things can stay the same, even after years have passed."After suffering a heartbreak, Yo comes home to seek solace in the company of an old friend.[ChikaYo! Yo comes home, gets fuck]





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr for updates, art, requests, and more! (<https://worldofoasis.tumblr.com/>)

It’s remarkable how much things can stay the same, even after years have passed.

Yo looks out of the window as she drives her pickup truck down the lazy roads of Uchiura. It’s like a page out of a history book; a lazy coastal town forgotten by the passage of time, forever trapped in an idyllic limbo. Even over the rumble of the engine, Yo can hear the nostalgic gurgle of the waves rushing up onto shore, ebbing and flowing in a mesmerizing pattern. She can smell the salt and slight sweetness in the air, a blend of the scents of mikan groves further uphill and the salty brine from the ocean blue. It’s the same squat houses lining the street, the same traditional shopfronts, maybe a little more worn and battered but still holding out.

Still, as she looks, she notices that inevitably civilization has crept its way into the little town. A few of the older stores have been replaced by newer stores, some of them chain stores from Numazu. The town must’ve refurbished some of the public facilities as well - she spots rows of benches, sometimes, and that old playground they always used to go to looks a little cleaner than before.

Spotting a familiar driveway, Yo coaxes the truck to a gentle stop, parking it in front of a large, traditionally constructed building. The front looks the same, at least, Yo muses, poking her head out of the window to look around. The dog houses seems to have multiplied even more, she notes, and the old flowers in the gardens swapped out for newer bushes. But otherwise everything looks like not a day has passed since Yo's last been here.

Yo tries to make an effort to visit, but work just piles up, and adulting is harder than she expected.

“Ah— Shiitake, no! You’re gonna leave drool all over my— Bad girl! Let go!”

Yo's ears perk up at the sound of a certain voice, burned into her memory since forever. Yo doesn’t think she could forget that voice even if she tried. A woman stumbles out of the front of the Tochiman inn, dragging along a large shaggy dog which has latched itself onto her leg. She struggles for a moment, before she looks up and notices Yo waiting.

“Yo, Yo!” She waves.

Yo rolls her eyes. “Are you ever going to stop using that line?” She asks, getting out of the truck and shutting the door behind her. Shiitake’s eyes seem to light up as Yo approaches, detaching itself from Chika and pouncing at Yo. “Whoa, girl! Down!”

Chika grins, shaking her head as she steps up to give Yo a hug. “If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it; that’s the Takami family way. Well, mostly my way, but Takami family also!”

“I guess some things never change,” Yo says wryly, returning Chika’s hug after administering satisfactory belly rubs to Shiitake. She holds the hug for a moment, and Chika continues the hug for maybe a second longer than is necessary before she pulls away, giving Yo a brilliant smile, her eyes gleaming happily. “How are you doing, Chika? You look… different.”

Chika’s grown her hair out; she looks almost like Shima, but she still keeps part of her hair braided, and she still has a bit of an ahoge. Her figure has definitely filled out, though. While Yo's been busy working out and building up the physique of a professional athlete, Chika’s body has rounded out into a figure more fitting of a woman than a girl.

“Hey now, eyes up here, hotshot,” Chika says, and Yo's eyes shoot back up to Chika’s face, flustered by being caught. Her cheeks burn a little from embarrassment. “That a good different, then?”

“Yeah,” Yo nods. “Great different. Definitely.”

Chika smiles, satisfied. “Good.” She scans Yo up and down, noticeably brisker than Yo's appraisal. “You look good, too. You’ve been working out.”

Yo flexes an arm. She’s buffer than ever, but she’s mindful of her routine so she’s not grossly ripped like those workout junkies. She doesn’t skip leg day, for one. Chika titters, but pushes Yo's arm down. “Spare me the gun show, Yo. God knows Kanan does it enough already.”

Yo laughs, and with a pat on the butt sends Shiitake back into the house. As much as she wants to catch up with the doggo, she promised Chika she’d take her for a joyride on her truck, and there’s only room for two in the pickup.

“I need to hit her up sometime. We haven’t had a proper talk in a while,” Yo says, sighing.

“Mm… who _do_ you keep contact with? I barely see you online in the chatroom anymore,” Chika asks, as she circles around the truck to get to the passenger side. She pulls the door open, and gets into the truck. “Ooh. Soft seats. Comfy.”

“It’s well loved,” Yo laughs, patting the seat on the driver side before getting into the truck as well. As she starts the engine back up, she thinks about Chika’s question. “Well, Yoshiko’s still crashing in my apartment, but I don’t go home really often because training. Uh… When I have time I try to track down Ruby too, she’s still working at that fashion agency I think.”

“Well, I know for a fact that Kanan has time tomorrow, you can totally go see her then,” Chika says. “Mari’s probably there, too.”

“Tempting, but…” Yo shakes her head ruefully. “I gotta head back today. I don’t really have the time.”

“Aw. That’s a shame.” Chika sighs. “So… Yoshiko’s still trying to make it as a writer?”

“Yeah. It’s slow going but I think she managed to get the attention of a publisher a while back,” Yo says. She checks the mirror, and drives the truck back out onto the street. “She might be moving out soon. She mentioned maybe going to live with her girlfriend, but she’s not sure yet.”

“Dang. Look at her, having a meaningful relationship.” Chika says, kicking back to enjoy the ride. She glances at Yo. “So, where are you planning to take me, exactly?”

Yo shrugs. “Remember that time Mari took us all for a road trip, before the school closed down? It’s kinda like that. I just wanted to see you, I guess.”

“Aww. I missed you too.” Chika smiles.

Yo glances at Chika as she says that, and breathes out. “I’ve just been so busy recently.”

“Work?”

“That and school.”

Chika nods her head slowly, and the interior of the truck lapses into a comfortable silence.

Yo is a professional swimmer, but on the side she’s also furthering her studies in marine engineering. Chika once said she was being overambitious, but back then Yo had reassured her that nothing was going to change.

The frame of the truck rattles as it goes over a speed bump, and the µ’s bobbleheads on the dashboard jiggle vigorously. The truck gradually pulls away from the main street and into the outskirts of town, where there are more trees and hilly swells than houses.

“Oh, I saw your last competition,” Chika mentions.

“Did you now?”

“Well, I try to catch them whenever they’re being broadcasted.” Chika says. She gives Yo a small smile. “I want to know what my favourite person in the world is up to, you know? Especially if she doesn’t come online to chat.”

Yo's cheeks flush. “I said I was busy.”

“It can’t be that hard to come online once in a while,” Chika pouts. “Is competitive swimming really that intense?”

“Well I—” Yo starts, before she hesitates, falling silent for a moment. Finally she only meekly says, “Sorry. I’ll try harder in the future.”

“It gets kind of lonely here, now that Riko’s left for that concert tour,” Chika says. “I’d appreciate a call now and then.”

“I’ll call,” Yo nods. “I promise. I came back, didn’t I?”

“After what - a year of radio silence?” Chika says. “For a solid six months the only things I’ve heard of you came indirectly through Yoshiko and Ruby. The last private message I’ve got from you was from last year.”

Yo swallows, her mouth feeling dry.

There’s a quiet accusation in Chika’s tone; not openly hostile, more an undertone of disappointment. And it’s entirely justified. Chika’s acting as friendly as ever, but Yo is sure that she’s hurt Chika by avoiding her these few months.

“There was a lot going on,” Yo says weakly.

“Like what?” Chika says, her carefully controlled voice betraying just a hint of emotion.

“I, uh,” Yo breathes out slowly, keeping her eye on the road. She doesn’t dare look at what Chika’s expression is like. “It’s…” She falls silent, her mouth feeling dry.

“Yo,” Chika interjects, sensing her hesitation. Her voice is firm, but when she speaks again she’s gentle and supportive. “If there’s something going on, you know you can tell me.”

Yo glances at Chika. It’s easy to forget that, with how ditzy Chika can act even after graduating from college and settling down to run the inn, she’s always had this knack for noticing when things were wrong ever since they were kids. Chika’s surprisingly observant and sensitive like that.

Chika’s eyes seem to bore into her own, and Yo finds herself incapable of avoiding her gaze.

“…Fine.” Yo looks around for somewhere to stop. She spots a lay-by along the road, overlooking the ocean and the outskirts of town, and eases the truck into it. “It’s… kind of a long story.”

“We have time,” Chika says.

Yo glances at the clock on the dashboard. “True,” she admits. She leans back, sitting comfortably in the seat.

“I broke up with my boyfriend.”

Chika breathes in sharply.

Yo's been dating him since she was in college, and she’s even talked about possibly proposing. Chika’s tone softens immediately. “Oh…”

As though sensing Chika’s worry, Yo quickly shakes her head.

“No, it wasn’t like, bad or anything. It was sort of a long time coming. Between work, study, and everything else I just… didn’t have enough time. He said he couldn’t bear to see me run myself ragged trying to make time for him, too. Plus he wants kids, and I’m just… not ready for that kind of commitment. And… well, there’s just lots of little things that built up over time.”

Yo closes her eyes, recalling the night when they had talked over a home cooked dinner. It was a calm and reasonable affair, wherein they laid everything on the table and talked extensively about whether or not it was going to work out. Time was just one of the issues they discussed. After the decision was made, her ex left her apartment amicably, bidding her good luck in all of her future endeavours.

Yo had smiled and wished him the same, but once the door was shut the facade broke down and she bawled her eyes out. It wasn’t until Yoshiko got back after midnight that she got any consolation at all. The morning after Yo made Yoshiko promise not to tell anyone else what happened, because she didn’t want anyone to worry.

“How long ago was this?” Chika asks, quietly interrupting Yo's account.

“A couple months. But things were going downhill a long time before that.” Yo breathes out, and gives Chika a wry smile. “I guess you were right, going for that degree at the same time as going pro was a pretty terrible idea.”

Chika shakes her head incredulously. “I wish you’d believed me when I told you that last year, instead of putting yourself through this gauntlet.”

“Sorry,” Yo says weakly. “And… sorry for only coming back when things get messy. You deserve better.”

“Hey, listen. I’m always here, okay? I’m a little sad you’re too busy to talk more, but…” Chika gives Yo a comforting smile, putting a hand on her shoulder. “If you need a shoulder to lean on, I’ll always be there for you.”

“Thanks, Chika,” Yo sniffs, reaching out and holding Chika’s hand. Chika gives Yo's hand a soft squeeze. Yo takes a shuddering breath, and asks quietly, “I… did I make a mistake? Should I have fought harder for it to work?”

Chika bites her lower lip, hesitating for a moment before answering. “I… can’t really say, Yo. I wasn’t there. But I think you made the best decision you could have. You talked it out calmly, and… your ex agreed, didn’t he? Sometimes relationships just aren’t meant to last. Even if it was a good one. Like— me and Riko, right?”

Yo nods slowly. Chika and Riko had briefly gotten together after they graduated high school, and had a whirlwind romance for the next few months. She remembered how happy the two of them were. But it eventually became obvious that, with Riko having to study out of town, the distance was straining their relationship.

“I… guess,” Yo says hesitantly. She glanced at Riko. “How… did you deal with that?”

“Well, we kinda had the thought that it wouldn’t work. And sure, I was really upset for a while but eventually I realized it was healthier to be friends with Riko. I feel like recognizing that the change is positive is very important,” Chika says, “like for me, once I stopped fretting over Riko and our relationship I got rid of a lot of stress. I think you need to remind yourself why you two broke up in the first place. It’s because you didn’t have enough time, right?”

“Yeah…” Yo nods.

“You love diving. And I know better than anyone that you’re practically born for sailing,” Chika says kindly. “When it comes down to it, if you really do love those things… I don’t think it’s a mistake to keep pursuing them.”

Yo sighs. “But doesn’t that make me selfish?”

“Your ex wants you to be happy, Yo. It’s why he agreed with the decision. Can you honestly say that you won’t be miserable if you couldn’t do either of those things?” Chika asks. Yo grimaces, but eventually shakes her head. “See? It’s not selfish to want to pursue your passions. It’s not wrong to want to be happy.”

“I mean, I’m not saying you can’t be sad. It’s natural to be sad,” Chika adds hastily. “But… I don’t really want to see you being like this, all miserable like. You look better with a smile.”

Yo's reservations finally crumble under Chika’s optimism, and she sighs in defeat, before turning to give Chika a small smile. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’m pretty fed up with being downtrodden.”

Chika breathes out in relief, and grins sunnily. “I’m glad,” she says, and Yo believes her. One thing that hasn’t changed about her. Chika emanates positivity, inspires hope and optimism. The grin is infectious and Yo can’t help but smile wider.

“So what do we do now?” Chika asks, and Yo smirks.

She slams a foot on the gas, and the pick-up jerks forward, causing Chika to squeak in surprise as she’s flattened against the back of her seat. The engine roars, and with a chassis-shaking growl, the truck screeches down the road, the wind whipping past, audible even through the windows.

“I don’t know,” Yo says, her voice buzzing from adrenaline. “But I wanna get outta here.”

Chika laughs breathlessly, recovering from the shock of the start. “Sounds good.” She rolls down the window, and her orange hair gets whipped back by the wind, fluttering behind her like a fiery trail. “Can this rust bucket go any faster?” Chika shouts over the rushing air.

“You bet,” Yo floors the accelerator and the truck hurtles forward. Chika’s laughing, the noise muted and drowned by the wind, and Yo feels the cobwebs surrounding her heart loosen a little.

* * * * *

A few hours later, Yo and Chika stagger out of the pick-up, giggling and leaning on each other. At some point in the road trip Chika decided it was a great idea to stop by a shop to buy booze. A few drinks later both women are pretty tipsy, and Yo determines it’s a little dangerous to drive when the road is swaying. Parking in a lot for a secluded beach, they barely manage to stumble down the steps leading up to the beachfront.

Yo takes a tarp she has in the trunk and throws it onto the sand to serve as a makeshift mat, and Chika falls forward, the fall cushioned slightly by the loose sand under the tarp. She laughs and gestures for Yo to join her.

“The sand’s still warm,” Chika says. The sand’s been baking in the sun for the whole day, and despite the fact that the sun’s now setting the grains have retained some of the heat. She turns over belly-up, then extends her arms, lying down spread-eagled on the tarp. “It’s like a hot bed. Come on!”

Yo rolls her eyes at her antics, but sits down next to Chika, setting the half-finished pack of Sapporo beer down in the sand. The sand _is_ warm, and she grins, running a hand through the grains. “You’re right,” She says. “It’s comfy.”

“You know, this is almost like the beach we used to play on as kids,” Chika says, looking up at Yo. “Remember?”

Yo laughs. “How could I not? That’s my childhood,” she pauses to take a drink. “Our childhood,” She corrects herself. “Remember when Kanan thought she saw a dolphin off the coast and tried to swim to it? It took the two of us to stop her.”

“Oh yeah, the tide was wild that day. Even Kanan couldn’t have handled it,” Chika grins toothily. “Hard to believe Kanan’s practically a homebody now.”

“Can’t believe she actually married Mari,” Yo hums, leaning back so she’s more comfortable. She stares over at the golden horizon, and the flecks of white over the waves. “I thought for sure her parents would object.”

“It’s Mari. I’m not sure her parents can do anything about it.”

“True,” Yo concedes, “she’s always done what she wanted.” She smiles. “Well, at least they’re happy, right?”

Chika nods. “I heard Mari’s planning to take Kanan to the Bahamas.”

“Rich people,” Yo snorts. “Well, Kanan’d like that. There’s good diving to be had there.”

“Mm…” Chika nods ponderously.

There’s a lull in the conversation as they fall silent, listening to the crashing waves.

Yo's cheeks feel hot from the alcohol. The sea breeze playing across her face and the rumbling of the surf is like a lullaby, and she finds herself getting drowsy. The sun continues to set, most of the glowing orb dipping into the horizon and leaving the sky a lovely dark purple.

“Hey Yo,” Chika says suddenly.

Yo looks away from the sun. “Hm?”

“Sit in _seiza_ ,” Chika says. Yo tilts her head questioningly, but obliges, folding her legs beneath her to sit formally. To her surprise, Chika lays her head on Yo's lap, giving her a mischievous grin. “The sand’s not very comfortable,” Chika says, as though that explains everything.

Yo shakes her head incredulously. Chika’s always like this. She complains about Mari doing whatever she wants, but Chika does that too. Still, without really thinking about it she starts to run her fingers through Chika’s hair, petting her in slow, long strokes. It just seems like the right thing to do.

Chika’s hair is really nice. Yo's almost jealous, but having long hair would get in the way of her sports. Yo wonders if Chika uses any product. Maybe it’s just the hot springs in the inn. Her skin is really smooth, too.

“Are you feeling a little better now?” Chika asks softly. There’s a love and affection in her voice that stems from some twenty years of friendship, and Yo's heart flutters slightly.

“Yeah,” Yo murmurs. “Thanks, Chika.”

Chika closes her eyes, the corners of her lips tugging up in a satisfied smile. “I’m glad. I really don’t want to see you sad.”

Yo absentmindedly brushes Chika’s cheek with a thumb as she continues. “I don’t think you realize how important you are to me,” Chika confesses. “I was so worried.”

“I’m sorry,” Yo apologizes weakly, glancing down at Chika.

“Don’t apologize.” Chika murmurs. “You’re here now, and that’s what matters.”

Yo's heart flutters again. Maybe it’s the sunset, tinting everything rosy gold. Maybe it’s the babbling waves putting her mind at ease, and reminding her of better times. Maybe it’s the realization that in the years they’ve lived apart, Chika has really gotten beautiful. Maybe, it’s just the alcohol.

Whatever the reason, Yo leans in and tilts Chika’s head up slightly, planting a gentle kiss on Chika’s lips. Chika’s eyes flutter open in surprise, and their gazes meet for a moment. For a moment Yo worries she overstepped her boundaries, but then Chika smiles and all her worries melt away.

“Y’know, I’ve always had a small crush on you,” Yo admits.

“Yeah?” Chika asks softly.

“Yeah.”

“Well,” Chika grins cheekily. “Go on, then. What’s next?”

A withheld laugh rumbles in Yo's chest as she kisses Chika again, this time firmer and more confident. Chika leans forward into the kiss, the ends of Yo's hair tickling her cheeks. Chika hums happily, a hand winding around Yo's neck and tangling in her hair, pushing her closer. Chika’s lips taste like hops, alcoholic. Yo can get drunk with that.

After a few seconds they move apart, a silver thread momentarily connecting their lips before breaking off. “Let’s get a little more comfortable,” Chika says, her voice low and husky. Yo is bent over herself trying to kiss Chika while she has her head on Yo's lap. Chika sits up, shifting so she’s half-kneeling and eye-level with Yo. “You want to do this, right?”

Yes, Yo wants to say immediately. God, yes. But the voice of reason in the back of her mind says this is Chika asking if Yo is really okay. She was so heartbroken just a few hours ago, is it really okay to do this with someone so soon? She’s still heartbroken.

But Chika’s there for her, and it’s like she said, he’d want her to be happy.

She reaches out, resting her hands on Chika’s waist. “Yes,” Yo murmurs. Chika grins, and pulls her close, their lips meeting halfway. It’s a little less tender now, needier, hungrier. Yo laps at Chika’s lips, parting them and venturing further. Her tongue touches Chika’s, glides over her teasingly, just barely staying out of reach. A game of cat and mouse.

Chika allows this go on for a few more moments before she attacks, catching Yo's tongue in her teeth and gently nibbling on the tip of it. Yo lets out a “mmm!” of surprise, and Chika resists the urge to laugh. The kiss is sloppy, but neither of them mind. There’s a heat coiling up inside Yo, and kissing Chika only feeds the flames.

Yo leans in, trying to reduce the distance between them even more. She sort of straddles one of Chika’s legs, pressing their bodies flush together. Chika’s hot - so hot, her skin feels like it’s going to catch on fire. Yo might be bright red.

The sun has set fully now, and Yo's glad. She doesn’t want Chika to see how furiously she’s blushing. They’re so far out in the middle of nowhere that the only light comes the stars starting to twinkle above, and the pale crescent moon overhead. Yo pulls away briefly to take a look at her partner.

Chika looks gorgeous lit by starlight, her long ginger hair cascading over her shoulders and back, her red eyes twinkling with a fierce affection. Yo feels like she has a lump stuck in her throat, momentarily at a loss for words. There’s a desire roaring inside her, the coiling heat now almost unbearable. She pushes back into a kiss, and Chika gladly acquiesces, allowing Yo's tongue entry to her mouth.

As she deepens the kiss, Yo suddenly feels Chika’s hand on her butt, and her knee grind up against her. Caught off guard, Yo moans into the kiss, an electric sensation passing through her nethers. Chika chuckles, breaking off the kiss to whisper in Yo's ear. “You like that?” She asks, her breath tickling Yo's skin.

It’s been so long since Yo has felt the intimate touch of another person. She nods, sensing a rapid shift in the mood. It’s still sensual, but there’s something else in the air now, a primal desire that Yo is more than willing to oblige.

“I want you,” Yo murmurs, and that’s all it takes. Chika almost tackles her, and Yo lets it happen, falling backward into the tarp. In a single smooth motion, Yo shrugs off her top, then reaches behind her and undoes the latch on her bra. Within moments her chest is bared to Chika, who eyes them hungrily, giving Yo a sly smirk before leaning down and taking a nipple into her mouth.

Yo takes a shuddering breath, her back lifting slightly off the ground as she leans into the pleasure. Chika grins, and flicks her tongue over the sensitive nub, relishing as Yo groans from the sensation. Cupping the other breast in her hand, Chika runs her thumb over the erect nipple as she starts to suckle on the one in her mouth, causing Yo to moan and writhe as pleasure fills her mind.

“Holy,” Yo pants, her voice degenerating into a low moan as Chika runs her teeth gently over her nipple, the other hand alternating between teasing pinches and brushes over the other teat. “Chika,” Yo moans, driving Chika wild with desire. “Please.”

Stopping her oral ministrations (and eliciting a small whine from Yo,) Chika takes a moment to appreciate Yo's toned body, running a hand along the lines of her abs, humming in approval. “God, Yo,” She murmurs. “You’re like a Greek goddess, hot damn.”

She reaches down, her fingers trailing a line down Yo's middle, past her belly button, resting right above the waist of Yo's jeans. “You should take these off, too,” Chika suggests, before leaning back to start stripping herself.

As she unbuttons her jeans and pushes them down, Yo watches Chika undress, pulling the sweater over her head and revealing her ample bust. Once there was a time when their sizes actually matched pretty well, but it was obvious Chika still had some growth left in her after high school; she’s at least a size larger than Yo, and her whole figure is soft and curvy. By the time Chika has stripped off her skirt as well, Yo has fully disrobed and eager to continue.

Chika smiles, and shuffles close, pressing their bodies flush together. Yo can feel Chika’s body heat, the softness of her skin, the beat of her heart through her chest. “Let’s keep things going,” she whispers in Yo's ear, then leaning in to gently nibble on her ear lobe. Yo gasps, her breath catching slightly at the sensation, though she starts even more when Chika sneaks a hand between her legs, teasing her entrance.

“You’re soaked,” Chika notes, sounding pleased. She gently brushes a finger over her slit, the lips parting slightly at the touch.

Yo whimpers, her hands clutching Chika’s shoulders. Chika smirks, and continues to tease Yo, rubbing up against her entrance, dragging a finger across, coming painfully close to her clit before drawing back again, relishing in the feeling of her finger coming away almost dripping.

Yo's breathing gets heavier and heavier as Chika goes on, her heart racing in her chest. She grips Chika tightly, and breathlessly whines, “Chika, please.”

“Please what?” Chika asks teasingly.

Yo's cheeks flush even more. “Chika…” She whines, before burying her face in the crook of Chika’s neck and muttering, “Please fuck me—!”

Her sentence ends in a strangled grasp as Chika presses her thumb against her clit. Her legs give out under her, and she ends up holding onto Chika for dear life as the woman pushes a finger inside, revelling in how _hot_ Yo is inside.

Instinctually Yo bucks her hips, and Chika smirks, carefully sliding in another finger, before slowly pulling both fingers back again, stopping just before she pulls out completely. Yo whimpers at the torturous pleasure Chika’s inflicting on her, garbled words begging for Chika to just fuck her.

“Your wish is my command,” Chika says, thrusting her fingers back in. Yo gasps, falling forward as Chika works up a rhythm, thrusting in and out of her and trying her hardest just not to embarrass herself as her hips roll automatically in time with each thrust.

Her mind is so clouded she doesn’t even realize Chika gently laying her down, and with the new position, manage to thrust even deeper into her, causing her to cry out and arch her back from the pleasure of it all.

Yo's throat fails her, her words garbled as Chika pumps in and out, stretching her and filling her up with each deliberate motion. Chika drags her thumb against Yo's clit again, and she almost kicks out, digging her heels into the tarp and the sand beneath as waves of pleasure wracks her brain. She draws circles around the sensitive nub and Yo can’t do anything except desperately bucking her hips in time with Chika and babbling between ragged breaths.

The heat inside her is coiled tight beyond return now, wound up so much Yo feels like she’s going to explode.

“Chika,” she gasps, breathless and hoarse. “Chika, please, I- I’m—!”

Whatever she’s about to say is drowned out by a ragged cry as Chika presses down, hard, on her clit. She clamps down on Chika’s fingers and her whole body shudders, her back arched till her whole body is lifted off the tarp, fingers digging into Chika’s back and toes pointed.

She jerks once, twice, lets out a gasping breath, and falls heavily back onto the tarp, completely spent. She’s covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her breathing heavy and uneven. Her eyes are slightly glazed over as she lies there, trying to recover some semblance of control of her body.

For a minute or two she just lies there, trying to catch her breath.

“Was it that good?” Chika asks teasingly, leaning in to plant a tender kiss on her lips. Yo rolls her eyes, weakly pushing Chika away after the kiss.

“Shut up,” she mumbles, rising unevenly to her knees.

Her legs are still weak, but she’s quickly regaining control of her limbs. Shuffling over to Chika, she pushes Chika down onto her back, and gives her a grin. “I have to return the favour.”

As Yo drops down between Chika’s legs, Chika’s suddenly intimately aware of how _wet_ she is, an aching need rising up inside her in the wake of Yo's orgasm. She spreads her legs wide, inviting Yo closer, a hand reaching up to cup her own breast.

Yo leans in, and tentatively, laps at Chika’s slit, her tongue just barely touching flesh. Even at the sparse contact Chika groans, and encouraged, Yo continues, running her tongue over Chika’s entrance again, this time savouring the bitter juices leaking from her. She smacks her lips, and just as Chika’s about to tell her to get going already, she dives in, causing Chika to moan and fall back as her tongue traces circles around Chika’s clit, drawing close but never quite getting there. From time to time she gives Chika’s clit a teasing flick with her tongue, causing a shock of pleasure that never quite lasts for long enough.

“Yo… c’mon, don’t do this to me,” Chika pleads, struggling to keep her head up and keeping eye contact with Yo. Yo simple grins, and dives right back in.

Chika hisses as Yo switches tactics, giving her clit a final flick before she drags her tongue straight down, drawing a line right over Chika’s labia from top to bottom. Then just as quickly she pulls her tongue back up again, for once giving her clit a slow, deliberate lick as she reaches the top. Chika moans loudly, her breathing hitched and uneven, and her back arches as Yo repeats the motion, working up a mind-blowing rhythm sliding her tongue up and down her slit.

“Fuck, Yo, since when did youUUuuUU—?” Chika chokes on her own words as Yo suddenly breaks off the motion and directly sucks on her clit, causing her entire body to jerk from the overwhelming sensation of pleasure. Her hands fly to Yo's head, fingers tangling in her hair as she practically shoves Yo’s face into her entrance. Her legs, too, curl in around Yo, trying to press Yo as close and far in as she can manage.

Yo wants to laugh at Chika’s reaction but with her face buried in between Chika’s legs all she can do is continue her ministrations, lapping and licking and sucking at Chika’s sensitive bud, relishing in the sensation of Chika’s moans and gasps and desperate cries reverberating through her entire body.

She shifts up a little, easing a finger into Chika, and Chika jerks her hips, her tongue lolling uselessly out of her mouth. She slips another finger into Chika, and begins to thrust, timing each thrust with a lazy lick of her clit.

She thrusts once, twice, then pushes deeper, three knuckles in, and she sucks on Chika’s clit and suddenly Chika practically screams, her fingers digging into Yo's scalp as she cries out and comes messily, a flood of warmth hitting Yo's tongue. She pulls her fingers out and continues to lap at Chika’s entrance until she stops shuddering, lying breathlessly on the tarp.

Yo carefully extricates herself from between Chika’s legs and crawls along the tarp, lying down beside her, her chest heaving as they both try to catch their breaths.

Chika’s hair is a mess, but probably so is hers, and her cheeks are flushed red and sweaty, but the way her ruby red eyes gaze into her own makes Yo feel loved in a way she hasn’t felt in months. Chika reaches out with a shaky hand, brushing a thumb across Yo's cheek.

“God, Yo,” She says, her voice hoarse and dry. “That was… amazing.”

“Mhmm.” Yo hums, snuggling close to Chika. They’re both gross and sweaty, but in the throes of their lovemaking Yo finally realizes the beach is starting to get cool. “You’re the best.”

“No you,” Chika says, and they both laugh because it’s like everything is fine, and they’re back to their old bantering selves.

Eventually though their laughing dies down and they both shift slightly to stare up at the starry sky above. It’s not as clear as it used to be years ago, the neighbouring city’s lights have finally begun to block out the natural light as the stars, but sitting where they are and looking up it’s like staring into a sea of glittering jewels.

“Kanan would know what these constellations are,” Yo murmurs idly. “But… even not knowing, they’re really pretty.”

She feels something brush against her hand and she instinctively holds on - it’s Chika’s hand, and their fingers move to interlace together. She can sort of feel Chika’s pulse through her palm, the frantic beat of her heart still trying to calm down.

“So what are you going to do now?” Chika asks, still staring up at the starry sky.

“Hmm?” Yo glances briefly over at Chika. “What do you mean?”

“You’re going to go back to Tokyo, right?” Chika says, “and I’m still staying here.”

There’s a lingering silence in the air as Yo considers her words.

“…I suppose so,” she says finally.

“Then,” Chika’s voice is even as she says, “is this… just for tonight, then?”

Yo breathes out slowly, the sky seeming to wheel about above her. “Do…” She pauses. “Do you want it to be just for tonight?”

Chika stays quiet for a few seconds before saying, “…Honestly? Not really. I want to try and make it work.”

“Me too,” Yo murmurs. But then she hesitates, and points out, “But then this’ll be just like the time with Riko. I’m going to be living in Tokyo, and you have to run the inn.”

“Well, things are different now. I’m not a kid fresh out of high school anymore.” Chika says. She shifts slightly so she’s looking at Yo, resting her head on her arm. “I think it could work. You won’t spend as much time on me either, if I’m all the way out here. Plus, we can still call and message each other.”

“We won’t meet much,” Yo warns.

“Are you worried that this is going to be a repeat of what you went through?” Chika asks gently. “If you’re not ready, that’s okay. I won’t hold it against you.”

After a long pause, Yo nods hesitantly, squeezing Chika’s hand. “I think I need a little time to think.”

“That’s okay,” Chika says softly. “I can wait. I’ll always be here, remember?”

Yo glances at Chika, giving her a small, grateful smile. She doesn’t deserve Chika, not really. Chika’s so kind, and welcoming, and optimistic. But just as she said, Yo does want to try and make it work. She’s just… not sure if she can do it right now.

As Yo thinks to herself, a cool breeze sweeps across the beach, and Chika sneezes. Yo laughs, and stands up. “We should get going. There should be a tap to hose all this sweat off somewhere.”

“Hey, Yo?” Chika tugs on Yo’s hand.

Yo stops, looking back at Chika.

“It’s pretty late,” Chika says slowly. “Why don’t you stay the night at my place?”

Yo hesitates, biting her lower lip contemplatively.

“Well…” She sighs, and gives Chika a small smile. “I guess if it’s just the night.”

“Then we can go see Kanan in the morning!”

“But I—” Yo stares at Chika, grinning widely back at her, and finally rolls her eyes. “Oh, fine. If it’s just the morning…”

“And the afternoon!”

“…And the afternoon…”

Chika laughs, and Yo can’t help but laugh along with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo is bi because statistically one of these girls has to have dated a guy before
> 
> For a little context Yo went to college and because a professional diver shortly after graduating. After a year or so she returned to academia, resulting in this situation.
> 
> Chika, meanwhile, has an online degree and plans to inherit the inn.


End file.
